Propuestas, obviamente indecorosas
by Ame Winner
Summary: Cuando Archer había llamado aburrido a Tokiomi, Kirei no imaginó que todo se encaminaría a esa única e ineludible elección.


Fate/Zero, sobre Kirei y Archer. Para Maky, que aceptó de buena gana darle click al link y compartir un nuevo vicio animesco~. Además, este mes comenzó la segunda temporada.

_Advertencias:_ Spoiler del capítulo 12 y algunas, inevitables, conclusiones mías a las que seguramente también llegará la mente pecadora de Kirei.

* * *

**Propuestas, obviamente indecorosas **

"_Me encuentro interesado en ti." _

Al pensar en ello, Kirei aún era capaz de alzar una ceja con algo parecido a la incredulidad.

"_Deberías de aprender lo que es el placer"._

Y luego, sentía cierta indignación…

Cuando Archer apareció la primera vez, cuestionándole y llamando aburrido a Tokiomi, no había esperado que las visitas se repitieran con marcada frecuencia ni tampoco le pareció posible que llegaría el día en el que se acostumbraría al sonido del vino llenando la copa o al tener que esquivar las botellas en el piso que Archer parecía tener colocadas por doquier, como parte de su altar personal.

Aquel reducido cuarto que usaba como sala privada, había terminado convirtiéndose en un salón del trono para el rubio pues, sin mediar palabras al respecto, éste se había adueñado de esa habitación.

Cuando no le encontraba sentado, con la pierna cruzada y la mirada sobre él, Archer se encontraba recostado en el sillón, bebiendo, y siempre comenzaba a hablar como si el mundo entero, incluido él, tuvieran que escucharle al ser éste un Dios dispuesto a dedicar palabras a meros mortales.

_Obviamente _había algo soberbio, malsano, e inquietante en todo ello…

El placer, del que Gilgamesh tanto hablaba, era algo blasfemo y pecaminoso para él pero mientras más lo pensaba y lo rechazaba, Archer más ahondaba en el tema, más le interrogaba cuestionando su religión y a su Dios; y a cada encuentro regresaba con nuevos y mejores argumentos.

Nunca se rendía, jamás retrocedía y, claramente, no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Las miradas penetrantes, las palabras que acariciaban las más turbias peticiones, ese palpable pecado que podía tocar con tan sólo estirar la diestra y rozarlo con los dedos. El éxtasis de la emoción que Kirei no se permitía, quizás el simple placer de la curiosidad y el deseo de los encuentros, le hacía pensar que un día terminaría flagelándose como los monjes de las viejas congregaciones que buscaban expiar los pecados a través del dolor en la carne.

Pasadas algunas semanas, Kirei había entendido que el Santo Grial y los humanos eran iguales para Archer; sabía que, sin excepción, los consideraba suyos por el sólo hecho de existir. Por ello, Gilgamesh no quería que un Master lo eligiera, como había ocurrido con Tokiomi.

"_Tendré paciencia…"_

Contrario a ello, éste quería ser quien eligiera a su Master.

Gilgamesh había sido descarado en su forma de explicarse, pero ese juego se había terminado desde que él estaba libre del Reiju; dicho de otra forma, sin hechizos de control, ya no era un Master.

Así que esa noche, mientras Kirei repasaba todo cuanto habían hablado y llegaba a esa conclusión, volvió a sentirle mucho antes de verle aparecer. Al abrir la puerta ya sabría que le encontraría y que la atmosfera tensa cargada de _algo_ que no se atrevía a mencionar, volvería a llenar la estancia ni bien iniciaran su conversación.

Siempre hablaban del Grial, del que ninguno tenía interés real en ello pero que, sin embargo, seguían estando involucrados; hablaban de los Masters, retoman el tema del placer y ese día no hubiera sido diferente de otros si el Master de Archer no hubiera caído en aquel tablero que el rubio llevó desde encuentros atrás.

–Eh, Kirei –Archer sonrió, quizás con el suficiente buen humor para dejarse de rodeos-. ¿No es hora de que entiendas el verdadero significado de lo que te estoy pidiendo?

_Róbame. _Esa última palabra casi estaba en labios del rubio, casi porque Gilgamesh sólo insinuaba lo que quería.

La muerte de Assessin, las preguntas sobre el Reiju**, **la figura de porcelana…, en ese pequeño mundo que se limitaba a la habitación, todo comenzaba a tener sentido y se perfilaba para algo cuyo propósito Gilgamesh tenía entre manos desde el comienzo.

Tokiomi y él mismo, eran peones de ese rey y no a la inversa.

Cuando un nuevo Reijuapareció en su palma, hablar de convertirse en enemigo de su maestro no le pareció tan insolente, incluso saberse capaz de asesinar y destruir sueños ajenos -para descubrir el propio- fue perturbador pero posible; Gilgamesh era el demonio mismo, aconsejándole pecar al susurrar a su oído.

–Pero eso sólo sucederá si logras robar un Servant –auguró el rubio, observando la copa en su propia mano-, que esté atado a un contrato con otro Master.

Gilgamesh tomó la figurilla que lo representaba, y Kirie tuvo la impresión de que sería un movimiento cortó que la pondría detrás de aquella que le correspondía a él, haciendo así el nuevo par de Master y Servant.

–En ese caso –con la sonrisa triunfal, el Archer apretó la figurita–. No, no lo diré.

_Róbame. _

_L_a palabra se repitió en la mente de Kirei y por primera vez le pareció electrizante. Pecado y placer, en la misma frase, dolor ajeno a través de cual disfrutaría…, y aunque acababa de llamar demonio a quien fuera capaz de mesclar esas tres emociones, rebelarse así mismo como uno, fue liberador.

–Todo a partir de ahora, depende de ti.

Y estaba en sus manos, era para él.

–Haz como gustes, ese es el verdadero significado del entretenimiento. Tu camino está claro Kirei, tan claro que no debes dudar.

Hablaban del placer que le llevaría a la felicidad, hablaban de Gilgamesh sentado frente a él y dispuesto a ser suyo.

Sin duda era un demonio el que le abría las puertas del cielo y del entendimiento personal, no los supuestos ángeles que sus preciados libros de la Santa Iglesia describían; cuando Kirei logró recuperarse de la turbia emoción que le hacía temblar desde lo más profundo de su ser, rodeó la mesita y alcanzó a Gilgamesh. Tendría que traicionar y asesinar, intervendría en lugar de ser un mero espectador, viviría en vez de existir.

Por primera vez, tomaría control de la persona que era.

Estiró la diestra, enredado los dedos entre los cabellos rubios de Gilgamesh. Si aquella pesada carga había vuelto a recaer en él, ¿por qué no habría de pecar?

Y de robar.

oOo


End file.
